The purposes of this study are to investigate the pathogenesis and pathophysiology of congenital glaucoma, to standardize measurements and methods used for its diagnosis, and to develop techniques for its therapy. The work will be pursued along two major avenues: clinical and experimental. The clinical studies will be done on normal children and on children with congenital glaucoma and would include examination under general anesthesia with tonometry, tonography, gonioscopy, and goniophotography. A registry classifying normals and glaucoma cases into categories correlating age and angle development will be created and will be available for teaching. The experimental studies will be done on fetal eyes, on enucleated congenital glaucoma eyes, and on enucleated eyes of normal children. Perfusion experiments will be performed followed by delineation of Schlemm's canal and the aqueous outflow channels and by preparation of histologic specimens. The results of perfusion studies will then be correlated with anatomic and histologic findings. Experiments on monkey eyes will also be done consisting of gonioscopy and perfusion before and after (a) cryoapplication over tha angle area, (b) retrograde air injection into the anterior chamber via the aqueous veins, and (c) ultrasonic radiation over the angle area. Anatomic and histologic studies as outlined for human eyes will then be done and the results correlated. This portion of the experimental work is aimed at developing techniques which can be used in the treatment of congenital glaucoma.